


Necromancy is Not a Toy

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of guilt, Hermione uses an ancient ritual to bring her friend back to life. However, it doesn’t go quite as planned. Teenage!Harry/ Adult!Hermione. Very dark, not for children. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necromancy is Not a Toy

Thirty nine year old Hermione Granger-Weasley blew her hair out of her face. She had an entire lifetime full of regrets and one of them was leading to the death of Harry all of those years ago.

It was guilt, that if she had just listened, if she didn't have her head wedged firmly up her own ass, Harry would still be alive and everything would be good. The brunette witch consulted the scroll, wondering if she was completely nuts for even trying this.

' _You're going to live with the guilt for the rest of your life,'_ Hermione thought as she read over the scrolls. She was not too into reading things these days. The last time she read a book, it spelled doom for her and Harry's death. She released an ancient spirit from within the book. One could argue that it was a cautionary tale not to put too much stock into books. _'So what do you have to lose?'_

Hermione drew the runes and bit down on her lip. Once again, she understood that if she botched this magical ritual, there would be trouble. The last time she botched a magical ritual, she and Ginny ended up with a daughter. It was complicated but it boiled down to, magic was magic and it defied the laws of physics far more often than she'd like to admit.

Okay, it broke her brain, kind of.

' _A few more steps, and add a drop of blood,'_ Hermione thought and her blood dripped on the rune stone. It glowed, it felt like the depths of hell were calling out for her. She really hoped that Harry did not end there, but it would be just her luck if he did.

That being said, Hermione could have sworn that she smelled a whiff of fire and brimstone. The lights in the room crackled. She was glad that her wife was gone, the less people she had to put in the crossfire, the better.

Best case scenario, she'd bring Harry back.

Worst case scenario, she would blow the entire house straight to the afterlife.

Plus there were about nine or ten other scenarios, of various degrees of horrifying in between.

There was a glowing light, was it supposed to be so gold. Hermione wondered as she looked into the flames.

She shielded her face and the fires shot up into the air. There was something forming in the flames.

' _Please don't blow up, for the love of Morgana, please don't fucking blow up,'_ Hermione thought, wondering what she was thinking doing this.

There was something forming, something stuck in some kind of sticky orange fluid. Hermione lifted her hand gingerly, wondering if she should even touch this substance.

The dark haired witch picked up a ruler and placed it in the substance, and the ruler burst into flames.

Good thing she didn't touch it and suddenly the orange liquid solidified and Hermione saw a familiar pair of green eyes stare out at her.

"Harry?"

Hermione wondered what happened, it was Harry, wasn't it?

Not the Harry she last remembered when he was dead. The messy hair, the green eyes were there, and Hermione watched him slowly form before him. He was much younger than she remembered, fourteen from what she remembered. Exactly how she remembered him as he was fourteen years old.

Hermione's eye locked onto a certain part of his body. It hung between his legs and it was hard. Hermione watched it, she could not believe it. She was mesmerized by what she saw, and the dark haired woman shook her head.

"Who….who are you?" Harry asked, as he shield his face.

' _He doesn't remember, oh things are going to be awkward,'_ Hermione thought. _'The least can do is stock staring at his…cock.'_

She imagined her lips wrapped around it and Harry bring her to her knees. What the hell happened? Was this some kind of aftershock from the ritual? This Harry was young enough to be her son, what the hell was wrong with her?

Actually she could answer that in about a ten page essay, but that was beside the point.

"I'm Hermione, Harry," Hermione said to Harry. "Do you remember me?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking over the girl, faint traces of recognition through his mind.

"Yes….we….are…were….oh this is complicated," Hermione said and Harry sat up. Which Hermione really wished that he wouldn't do, because that brought his unusually large for a teenager cock over him.

Unless he was really older, which Hermione was going to assume that he was. He just looked younger. Yes, that's it, he looked younger. It made Hermione feel like less of a dirty old woman.

"Are you?" Harry asked her as he got to his feet and placed his hands on Hermione's waist. Some of her flesh was bared.

Hermione nearly lost it when Harry touched her bare flesh. All of her walls, all of her resolve was completely down.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked, and he shifted, and Hermione felt his cock press against her stomach and threatened to slide down south.

' _Oh God, I must have been a rotten person in a past life,'_ Hermione winced, as she could see his manhood pulse.

"I brought you back….because you died."

"I died?" Harry asked ,frowning. "I don't remember dying."

Did it get larger before her. Hermione could feel her panties get extremely wet. The former bookworm stared down at him.

"Well you died….it was not pleasant, but I brought you back, I think," Hermione said and Harry placed his hand on the back of her hair.

His hand touched the back of her neck and Hermione really wished he wouldn't do that. She really wished he wouldn't do that.

"You think? Of course you think, I'm here."

"Yes….you are, but it's not how I remember you," Hermione said.

"Oh, I see, I guess that I'm not what you wanted," Harry said with a frown and Hermione remembered how bad Harry's self esteem was at that age.

' _Bloody Dursleys, they should fucking rot in hell,'_ Hermione thought angrily. _'Satan should sodomize them right next to Dumbledore, Snape, and Umbridge.'_

"No of course not," Hermione said and she looked at Harry. "It's just….."

"But you won't touch me," Harry said and Hermione blinked. Her mind went into a very bad place with what he said.

"Harry I…it's not proper."

"I see, you don't care as much as I thought you would, but….I've got a problem and you're the only one that could help me," Harry said and Hermione closed her eyes.

"You're young enough to be my son….well you Harry, not old Harry….FUCK THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"

"Hermione, never thought you would have such a dirty mouth," Harry said to her and Hermione closed her eyes. "I won't tell anyone, if you don't. No one needs to know. You want it as much as I do."

Had Hermione been able to think rationally, she would have questioned Harry being so forward.

"I guess I can help you," Hermione said, she could see Harry closed his eyes. Pleasure flickered through his eyes, and she touched his cock. Her hand wrapped around him and she began to pump him up and down.

"Did, you do this with the other me?" Harry asked, as Hermione pumped her hand up and now.

' _No, and I fucking am stupid for doing so,'_ Hermione thought, as she continued to pump his cock up and down. The brunette witch continued to work her hand up and down him.

Why did she have to have a book shoved up her ass for so many years?

Hermione wrapped her lips around his cock and went down on him. She choked, it was so big but she hung onto him.

"You look like such a whore, Hermione," Harry whispered and Hermione was about to protest but she could not stop sucking his cock.

Hermione grabbed onto his balls and she wanted his cum in her mouth. She wanted to relieve him with her mouth and with other parts of her body. The fact that this was so wrong in so many ways got Hermione extremely hot. The green eyed wizard worked into her mouth and Harry hung onto her.

Harry's lips curled into a sadistic grin that was unnoticed by Hermione. Hermione worked him over and Harry ripped open her top.

"Nice tits," Harry said, squeezing them and that encouraged Hermione to work them over. "You're a sexy MILF Hermione. You grew up nicely."

Hermione felt him pinch her nipples and that got her all hot and heavy. She was about ready to take a mouthful of cum and then she was ready to take some man meat into her body. She wanted to be fucked until her ears bled by a real live cock, instead of some magical construct and this younger version of Harry was going to be the one to give it.

His balls tightened and it exploded into her mouth. Thick juicy cum filled Hermione's body. It was thick and practically oozed into her mouth. Hermione was not deterred and she greedily sucked every last drop out of him.

"Still hard," Harry whispered as Hermione licked her lips clean.

"We'll see about that," Hermione said, stripping off her pants and her panties. Her shaven snatch was revealed and she pushed herself onto Harry's cock. "How about that?"

"Oh, that feels nice, you were made for fucking," Harry said and he squeezed her breasts. "You fit my cock, you belong to me."

"I….you can't….."

"You wanted this," Harry said, holding her into place. "If you want this, you have to admit who your body belongs to."

Hermione tried to put her box down onto his pole and growled. There was some kind of invisible barrier that blocked her. His cock was there but she could not reach it.

"It belongs to you."

"Who does your body belongs to?" Harry asked her and Hermione was now forced onto her hands and knees. Harry grabbed her ass.

"It belongs to Harry Potter!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now fuck me!"

"Of course," Harry said, as his serpentine tongue flickered and his green eyes glowed. Harry held onto her hips and slammed himself inside her.

Hermione nearly lost her mind as Harry fucked her from behind. The brunette witch was forced down onto her face. His hands groped her breasts roughly which caused her to tighten around him. She pumped his cock into her body.

"What are you?" Hermione moaned as she could feel so many orgasms that it should not be possible. It was like her mind was being reduced to mush.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry whispered, with him biting on her ear.

"No, this is….something's not right," Hermione moaned, but she made no movements to resist him. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back, pushing his length into her. Her pussy was beaten raw but some force kept her from blacking out.

Not that she thought this Harry cared, he would ride her limp body until there was no life into it. That much Hermione was sure and her pussy ached at the top of it. To get fucked to death, she was getting turned a lot more about this.

"I'm Harry Fucking Potter, and you're nothing but a Mudblood whore, who has always craved my cock," Harry whispered, his voice getting even darker as he pummeled the much older witch into the table. Her pussy oozed.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked and Harry grabbed her nipples, which burned underneath Harry's amazing touch.

"I told you who I am," Harry whispered as he continued to punish her. "You know who the fuck I am. You know what you did."

"I'm….I don't know what's going on," Hermione whimpered as she could feel her body growing numb as he continued to fuck her. His cock seemed to increase in size as he worked into her. She only lived for this in her.

"Well, you brought Harry Potter back, you got what you wanted," Harry whispered, as she shuddered, her body going numb. Harry continued to pump into her.

Hermione could not say anything more, her eyes were crossed and drool spilled from her mouth. The only thing she could feel was her orgasm and the means that Harry did. She was rocked and she could not even feel what he did to her.

"Incubus," Hermione managed but that was the last word that she said.

"Yes, my pet, but in a sense, I'm still Harry Potter, not your universe's though," the green eyed demon growled as he plowed into her from behind. Hermione gave another orgasm, this time more powerful and violent. "You're a good fuck, and I like to thank you for bringing me into this world. And now time to seal your fate. You will never have a thought behind my cock in your body ever again."

Hermione was too tired to even resist, if she pulled away before Harry came in her, she might have a chance. The truth was she wanted this.

She needed to have the ultimate authority exerted over her.

"Time to cum. Your orgasm and your happiness now belongs to me."

Harry spurted his cum into her body and the green eyed wizard sprayed his fluids into Hermione's body.

She regretted nothing as his thick cum oozed from her battered snatch.

**The End.**


End file.
